Gakuen Love
by kilohoku92
Summary: Kiku Honda is the new student of Hetalia Academy and made a lot of new friends, but he also has a crush on a British student, Arthur Kirkland. Kiku is the next target for bullying, will Kiku get beat up or be saved by someone he never expected?


**I'm ahead of my story "Dangerous Love", so don't worry folks, I haven't abandoned it at all! But I was looking at my AsaKiku pics and let me tell you, half of my Hetalia pics are AsaKiku XD! I have the other countries too! Anyways, so I was looking at them and saw this one picture where it's Japan and England cleaning in a classroom, and their wearing their academy uniforms, and England is all bandaged up and Japan isn't but he looks grateful and England just blushes and an idea hatched :D! **

**So enjoy ANOTHER one shot XD! **

**And my friend who I reference as Italy and Spain *and I'm Romano and England…* helped me with this one shot too XD!**

* * *

Kiku Honda was walking calmly to the Hetalia Academy, where students everywhere can go too, from the smartest person to the well average person. He was dressed in his blue uniform that the boys and the girls wear; of course for the girls they wear skirts. He clutched his school bag at the base of his waist with both hands as he continued on his way.

"Ve! Kiku!"

Kiku turned around to his friends, Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig.

"Ah! Good morning Feliciano-san and Ludwig-san." Kiku said with a bow.

"Good morning to you too! How was your weekend?" Feliciano asked while hugging Kiku. At first Kiku was shocked that his Italian friend hugged him and he shoved him off. He explained to a confused Feliciano that he wasn't use to his Western ways of affection, and Feliciano understood, but now that the two have been friends for a couple of years, Kiku didn't mind at all.

"My weekend was good. I finished my homework Friday night, so I was able to enjoy the autumn leaves falling here on campus." Kiku said with a gentle smile. There are two large dorms in Hetalia Academy, one for boys and one for girls. The boy's dorm was on the right side by the small lake on top of a hill and the girl's dorm was on the left side, on top of the same hill. There have been incidents when many new students had mistaken the dorms as magnificent mansions.

"Ve! They sure are pretty, right Ludwig?" Feliciano said turning the tall blond.

"Yes. They are beautiful this year. I hear that it will snow next week." Ludwig said before clearing his throat and adjusted his reading glasses. "But we'll have to take in the sight later, Feliciano still has math homework to finish." The usually bubbly Italian sullen slightly as the blue-eyed German turned back to the soft-spoken Japanese student.

"I understand Ludwig-san. I wish you the best of luck Feliciano-san." Kiku said and bowed again.

Feliciano physically brightened at Japan's encouragement.

"Thank you very much Kiku! Come on Ludwig!" Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's hand and ran towards the library. Kiku chuckled a little when he saw Ludwig's flustered face. Kiku continue to walk towards to class and thought about the snow. Back home it snowed too, but he was excited to see snow with his friends. While he continued entertaining his thoughts, he didn't notice a pair of eyes watching him in the distance.

Arthur Kirkland was walking to his class with his school bag slung over his shoulders*, but his calm demeanor completely vanished after seeing his long time crush walking ahead, Kiku Honda. Arthur took refugee behind an oak tree as he remembered the first time he first saw the Japanese man.

*flashback*

* * *

"_Students!"_

_The class stopped talking and paid attention to their teacher who was standing in front of a class with a boy that no one was familiar with. The young man was dressed in a uniform that was not Hetalia Academy's standard._

"_This is Kiku Honda and he transferred from Tokyo, Japan. He's a freshmen like all of you, is there anything you want to say Mr. Honda?" the teacher looked at Kiku. _

_Arthur at first thought nothing of what the teacher was saying since having a new student wasn't exciting to him…Just more people to get victimized by the bullies on this bloody campus. _

"_Ko…Konichiwa everyone.I am grateful to come to this country to study. Please take good care of me." Kiku spoke softly and bowed. Arthur looked at this 'Kiku Honda' and his eyes widen at the sight of him. He was beautiful. His black hair was styled in a short bob and chocolate brown eyes that had an air of mystery to them. _

"_Kesesese. Someone is checking out the new kid." _

"_Oh shut up you git!" Arthur whispered harshly and turned around to his classmate, Gilbert Bileschmidt. _

"_Mr. Kirkland!"_

_Arthur flinched a little and turned around to face the teacher "Yes?"_

"_Stop talking to Mr. Bileschmidt during class understand?" the teacher said sternly with a scowl._

"_Yes. I understand." Arthur said and glared sideways when he heard Gilbert snickering again._

"_Anyways, Mr. Honda since our class is full we luckily have one seat and that would be next to Mr. Kirkland. Arthur please raises your hand." The teacher said. Arthur's heart skipped a beat. Wait? Kiku sitting next to him? Oh great, he'll never hear the end of it! Arthur slowly raised his hand up and Kiku casually walked towards him and sat next to him._

"_Now open your books to page 220, on the Revolutionary War" the teacher said and the lesson began without interruption. _

_The bell rung and everyone rushed out of class to go to the next one. Kiku put his items away and got up from his seat, but he stop in his tracks. He had yet familiarized himself with the school and he looked around to see the teacher wasn't around or anyone else. _

"_Need some help?"_

_Kiku jumped a little and turned to the source of the British accent to see that it was the boy he sat next to…What was his name? Arthur? Kiku took a good look at his classmate. He was wearing the Hetalia Academy uniform, but the two first buttons were unbuttoned, his tie was loosely done in a casual way, his sweat vest wasn't tucked in and he wore his coat open. All in all he worked the look very well. His hair was messy blond and had the thickest eyebrows he had ever seen, but he seems to work that out too. But what really caught the shy Asian were his green eyes. They reminded Kiku of a finely polished emerald gem that one of his cousins showed him once._

"_Ano…Yes I do." Kiku said shyly while blushing in embarrassment, making his fellow classmate smile. _

"_Is it ok I see your schedule?" he asked. Kiku nodded uncertainly as he opened his bag and handed his schedule to the Brit. Arthur took the schedule from Kiku's hand and he felt a spark when their fingers brushed. Arthur blushed and looked at the schedule before Kiku could ask him anything. _

_Whoa. They almost had all the classes together._

"_Well, Kiku is it?" Kiku nodded. "You have next period with me and also third, fourth and sixth, but luckily my fifth class is not too far from yours, so I can walk you there if you like me to." Arthur smiled giving Kiku back his schedule._

_Kiku took the schedule back and he felt the spark again like Arthur did, but he brushed it off. "I would gladly be honored if you did Asa-san." _

_Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Asa-san?"_

_Kiku chuckled a little "It means "Arthur" in Japan." Arthur made an "o" with his mouth. _

"_Heh. It sounds kind of weird, but I like it." He said and walked with Kiku to their next class._

"_So you are from England?" Kiku asked looking at Arthur as the blond scratched the back of his head._

"_Yes. My accent mostly gives it away where I'm from." He said and Kiku smiled. "Not a lot of people like my accent…"_

"_It doesn't bother me that much Asa-san." _

_Arthur blushes a little. "Ahh thanks."_

"_You're welcome."_

_The day was one of the best days for both Kiku and Arthur_

* * *

-end of flashback-

After the first day for Kiku, the two talked here and there, but not that much since Kiku has made friends just days after entering the school and Arthur was often called to the principal's office. Yeah Arthur wasn't exactly the model student that Kiku once thought.

"Dude! There you are!"

Arthur flinched and groaned. Ugh not him.

"What do you want Alfred?" Arthur looked at the young sandy blond running his way.

Alfred F. Jones was his name. He was wearing the boy's uniform, but instead of a blue uniform coat, he wore a thicker brown jacket. He had short blonde hair with a cowlick, a pair of glasses and blue eyes.

"I totally saw you checking out Kiku!" Alfred wiggled his eyebrow with a smile on his face.

"Oh shut up Alfred!" Arthur said blushing crossing his arms with a huff.

"Chill lax bro. Anyway I came here to tell you some dirt I picked up thanks to Mathew." Alfred said as he leaned down to the shorter blond and whispered into his ear.

"About them?" Arthur looked at Alfred with hard eyes.

"Mhm. It seems your hunch was right…They keep tailing the weak students around campus and beat them up! Matthew was beaten up pretty badly, you remember right?" Alfred asked and Arthur nodded. Arthur knew Alfred and his brother Matthew Williams since were kids, and they were like little brothers to him. Not that he would admit to their faces. "Well it turns out that he attacked Yao Wang and he isn't that weak!" Arthur's eyes widen. Yao Wang? The Chinese kid that can flip you over his shoulders? Now that was worrying for Arthur.

"This isn't good. Every time I try to stop him, the bloody principal comes in and punishes me for something I didn't do!" Arthur glared at the ground.

"There's nothing we can do other than keep our eyes peeled and…" Alfred leaned back away from Arthur and smiled "to protect your boyfriend Kiku!"

…

…

…

…

"WHAT?"

"Hahaha!" Alfred laughed as he ran away from a fuming Arthur swinging his school bag at him while blushing red as a tomato.

Kiku turn his head to see Arthur chasing his friend Alfred. Kiku hummed in amusement at the child behavior that Arthur displays a lot, but people kept warning him to stay away from the thick-browed student, calling him "the British punk", but he was so nice to him and didn't seem like the type to get into to trouble, but what does he know? He's only been here for two months, so he didn't know everyone on this campus that well. Kiku turn his head back to the direction he was walking with a smile on his face.

A man with blond hair and a stubbly beard was leaning on a tree and watched Kiku with hunger in his eyes. Yes. He's perfect. He got off the tree and walked towards to his class with a smirk on his face. Ivan and Shadik will be happy to hear this.

* * *

Arthur lightly tapped his fingers on the desk. It was after school and he had detention.

Again.

When will the teachers learn that he didn't do anything? That he was being framed for mostly half of the crap that those wankers do?

Sure he fights, but he always had a reason as to why he punched the guy in the face. Like one time he punched one guy in the face because he kept taking panty shots of the girls, who were unaware, and he saw what he doing. Of course the girl accused him of doing the panty shots and he had detention for 2 months.

Which he was still doing.

Luckily it's the last day of detention, so he can walk out of this empty room and relax at his dorm room. He looked outside; it was snowing.

"The first snowfall." Arthur whispered with a small smile on his face.

The door slammed open and a breathless Alfred stood there.

"A-Arthur!" He said and when Alfred used his real name, something serious happened.

"They found him."

Arthur left the classroom fifteen minutes early.

* * *

Kiku was walking towards to the dorms. The first snowfall was breath taking and he wanted to make tea and go visit Feliciano and Ludwig's dorm room. However, he was stopped before he could walk farther.

"Is something wrong sir?" Kiku asked the man. The man had bleach blonde hair, purple eyes and a scarf with his Hetalia Academy uniform.

"Ah he. You must be Kiku Honda!" the man said and Kiku noticed his Russian accent.

"Uhm. Yes I am." Kiku said and he looked behind him to see two more men behind him.

One man had blond hair with a stubbly beard, light blue eyes with the Hetalia Academy uniform on casually. The other man wore the Hetalia Academy uniform also and he wore a white mask, covering his eyes and his skin was very tan.

"It seems you picked the perfect victim Francis." The mask man said in a Turkish accent.

"Why thank you Sadik! Oh hon hon hon~" Francis laughed.

"Wha wha what do you want?" Kiku asked, cowering a little.

"We have this tradition on this campus," Sadik said with a smile "We beat the crap out of the newbies~"

"And we somehow blame it mostly on Arthur Kirkland!" Francis said flipping his hair.

"But I want to kill this one." The Russian one said with a slight frown.

"Ivan…Fine we'll beat him to near death, but not killing him." Francis said and Ivan smiled again, but Kiku felt a dark aura around him.

"That sounds good to me!" Ivan chuckle and out of the blue a water pipe appear and he raised it over his head and brought it down.

Kiku with his eyes closed, used his arm as a shield and waited for the blow, but it never came. He opened his eyes, seeing who his savior was.

"Dude! Slow down!" Alfred said following Arthur. Arthur was running fast. Faster than he had ever ran before.

Arthur saw Ivan with his favorite weapon: the water pipe. Arthur pumped his legs faster when the pipe was raised over his head. He used his arms a shield and took the blow.

"Well, well, well, if isn't Arthur." Sadik said with a smirk.

"What brings you here Kirkland?" Francis asked.

"You know bloody well why I am here you frog face." Arthur snarled, he could feel the blood soaking the sleeves of his coat. He'll have to worry about that later.

"Well it seems a battle between you and me, Kirkland." Ivan said with the same scary smile and punched Arthur in the stomach. Arthur gasped a little when he felt the wind blown out of him and collapsed onto his knees in a vain attempt to protect himself. Ivan then kicked his head, sending Arthur flying to the floor.

"Asa-san!" Kiku exclaimed wanting to run to the fallen blonde's side, but felt a hand on his shoulder. The small man turned his head to see Alfred.

"He can do this Kiku. Just wait for it." He said coolly. Kiku binked in awe for a few moments before settling in a nod. He trusted Alfred's words.

"What ever happen to that 'former delinquent' self that people say about you Arthur?" Sadik asked while kicking his stomach. He felt his foot stop and looked down to see Arthur caught his foot. Sadik's eyebrows rose. Arthur looked up, but his facial expression was different.

His eyes were dark and hard, his lips form a dangerous smirk and his voice, his voice sounded a little deeper than usual…

"You just messed with the wrong bloody Brit…" Then a fist collided at Sadik's face. He was sent to his butt and he rubbed his jaw. It was a powerful punch.

"Ah ha! Now I get to fight the delinquent side of Arthur now!" Ivan said happily and swung at Arthur with his water pipe, but Arthur dodged it and picked up a metal pole that Sadik had dropped after he previously decked him. Ivan frowned, upset that he failed to land another blow on his opponent and then turned to Kiku. That was his target and Arthur's weak point. Francis notice that Ivan was long gone mentally he tried to escape, but Alfred caught him and punched him in the face, causing the French man to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"That was for spreading fake news about Arthur and for hurting Matthew!" Alfred said with a glare.

Poor Kiku was so shocked from the fight he didn't even notice that Ivan was in front of him again and raised the water pipe and brought it down harshly, but Arthur made it time and block the attack with the metal pole. Ivan's frown deepened and the two weapon wielding adversaries continued to clash in a makeshift swordfight.

A teacher saw the commotion and called the principal over to where they were. The principal came over and was shocked at what he was witnessing. Ivan and Arthur was basically sword fighting with poles, Alfred was standing next to Kiku protectively, and Francis and Sadik, both unconscious on the ground.

"What in God's name is going on here?"

Everyone looked to see the red faced principal, glaring holes into them.

'Oh bloody hell.' Arthur thought bitterly.

"Ivan you go to my office this instance! Alfred! Arthur! You take Sadik and Francis to the nurse's office and when I finished talking to Ivan, you will go in soon after got it?"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Ah man! This blows!" Alfred whined after leaving the principal's office with Arthur. If the nurse thought seeing Arthur with blood running down his arm, carrying an unconscious Francis with a huge bruise on his face was a shock, then she must have, had a middle heart attack after Alfred followed in, carrying a bruised and battered Sadik.

Arthur's arms were bruised, but thankfully not broken and had to have a lot of bandages around his face and hands.

"It's not that bad. We only have to clean the freshmen classes for a week." Arthur said while stuffing his hands into his pant pocket. He hasn't seen Kiku since the principal yelled at them…

"But dude! There's like 10 freshmen classrooms! It'll take hours to finish them!" Alfred whined. Arthur tuned out Alfred's whining about not being able to watching his favorite shows or going to McDonald's right after school or going to movies.

This was going to be one hell of a week.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he swept the floors. The class ended an hour ago and he just finished cleaning the first room and now he was tackling the second one. Alfred told him he can clean the first five classes at one side of the building while the self-proclaimed hero took the other five.

He knew Alfred was whining right now. Being around that boy for so long, Arthur knew him better than Alfred knew himself.

"Asa-san?"

Arthur jumped and turned around to see Kiku standing at the door entrance of the classroom.

"Kiku. What are you doing here?" Arthur asked, surprised to see the chocolate eyed teen.

Kiku picked up the spare broom that was next to the door and walked over to Arthur, sweeping the floor with him. "I want to help too. It was my fault that you and Alfred-san got in trouble and…" Kiku gripped the broom tightly because he couldn't say 'you got hurt from protecting me.'.

"But it wasn't your fault Kiku! Those three always pick someone to beat up and then they find a way to get someone else in trouble, mostly me, so it's nothing new to me to get some kind of punishment." Arthur said scratching behind his head with a blush.

"But-"

"No buts."

Kiku sighed and continued to sweep the floor with Arthur.

"Thank you."

Arthur stopped his sweeping and looked at Kiku.

"Huh?"

Kiku looked at Arthur with a genial smile, "Thank you for protecting me, Asa-san."

Arthur blinked then smiled too "You're welcome."

The two stayed in a comfortable silence while they continued to sweep the floors and clean the room.

And Kiku discovered he had feelings for his British savior.

The two didn't confessed till Sophmore year, but with a little help of their friends, they were able to convey their feelings to each other.

Their version of 'help' included pushing Kiku down a flight of stairs and Arthur catching him, but he fell on his back and the two basically accidently kissed on the lips. Their friends whooped and cheered causing both boys to blush red.

And the two have been together since then.

* * *

**Me and my friend made the teacher have a drag queen voice with a British accent XD! **

**And this is such an awkward ending….**

**I really couldn't think of HOW to end this one shot, but I like it how it came though! I also think I didn't get Arthur's "former delinquent" side that good either….Ahhh! I'm screwed when I type it in "Dangerous Love" xAx! **

**But you know what I was thinking? *everyone shakes their head***

**Well, every time I go on here to read or find a good AsaKiku fic, it's either depressing or makes you want to throw your computer cause you were really mad that they didn't get together. Same thing for Spamano, but poor Romano suicides a lot ;A;! **

**WHATEVER HAPPENED TO 'HAPPILY EVER AFTER!'?**

**I mean really people? Ugh. Sorry about that, I had to get it out of my system…**

**Thank you for reading this and my rant XD!**

**Review and favorite x)!**


End file.
